


i can’t leave you on your own

by callieincali



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, and a wickoff hug scene, goddess!julia, i needed a wickoff goodbye scene, read this if you think wickoff should have hugged in the finale, soft!kady, wickoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/pseuds/callieincali
Summary: “So, what? You’re a goddess now?” Kady crossed her arms over her chest indifferently, but there was a glint in her eye that conveyed the pride Julia knew was there.“Yeah, I guess I am.”or, julia can’t leave without saying goodbye to her best bitch





	i can’t leave you on your own

**Author's Note:**

> soo, this started as a note of pure dialogue that i jotted down a week or so ago and planned to write after i wasn’t drowning under creative writing assignments but i didn’t feel like waiting. 
> 
> fics > schoolwork 
> 
> it’s a little dialogue heavy but hopefully good nonetheless!
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> p.s. wickoff should have hugged in the finale and i’m bitter

“So, what? You’re a goddess now?” Kady crossed her arms over her chest indifferently, but there was a glint in her eye that conveyed the pride Julia knew was there.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

There was a silence between them that gnawed away at Julia— a tension that loomed among them since the day she spared Reynard. Julia thought their relationship might have been turning a corner after Kady also denied the chance to kill the trickster god, but the anger was still there, lacing every choice Kady made, every word she said. So much so that sometimes Julia wondered if the girl was angry simply because it was the only constant left for her to hold onto. She refused to dwell on the edge in Kady’s voice, offering a small smile that seemed to make the taller girl’s stiffened posture relax slightly.

She didn’t mind receiving the brunt of Kady’s anger if it meant the curly-haired girl could feel a little less lost in life.

“You don’t seem any different.”

Julia laughed quietly at the observation.

“I’m still me. I’m just—“ she paused, wracking her brain for the right words to finish the statement.

“Getting what you deserve.” Kady finished it for her, her arms falling to her side again. Julia studied Kady’s expression, unsure of where the sudden change in tone had come from, but her smile widened as Kady continued. “After all that’s happened to you, Our Lady Underground would be a bitch not to give you something.”

“I did spare her son.” A familiar warmth spread through Julia— the same one that always engulfed her when she was around Kady. “And you did, too. You should be proud of yourself,” She tacked on, unsurprised when Kady rolled her eyes and scoffed at the suggestion.

“I only did it because I knew you would stop me if I tried to kill him.” Kady muttered the excuse in a way that Julia could easily tell was a lie. She briefly remembered the way Kady had acted that day— the way she jumped to protect Julia as if the shorter girl wasn’t the most powerful human magician at that time, the way she wasted no time to shut down Penny’s demands to kill Reynard, the understanding look she exchanged with Julia before they left the helpless god’s house side by side.

“Okay,” Julia said dryly, obviously implying her disbelief, noticing as Kady struggled to keep her lips from curving into a smile “For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you.”

Kady tore her gaze from Julia, looking anywhere besides the brown eyes across from her, the way she always did when she was trying to hide her feelings. Julia had grown used to sensing other’s emotions as her own since OLU had ‘rewarded’ her with the spark of magic growing inside her, but something about Kady’s had always felt stronger— close to impossible to ignore, like the two were somehow more connected than anyone else. Still, Julia couldn’t place what emotion was plaguing Kady in that moment.

“You’re telling me all of this because you’re leaving, right?” Kady’s voice was low and hoarse as she changed the topic, her fists clenching and unclenching at her side. Julia’s gaze dropped to her feet, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact. She could feel the underlying question of whether or not Kady would be losing Julia, too— losing her the same way she lost everyone else. Her chest ached as she nodded. “Can’t blame you. Life sucks here.” Kady cleared her throat as she finished speaking, attempting to hide the emotion that had begun to break through and coat her words.

“I’m not leaving forever. I still feel connected to all of you and if you’re ever in trouble, I’ll be there.” Kady’s eyes softened as Julia spoke; she nodded, probably just to fill the silence that followed. “And I’ll always only be one summoning away. Just call for Our Lady of the Tree.”

Kady stifled a laugh, shaking her head and sending dark curls bouncing over her shoulders. “I think I’ll just call for Julia.”

“Fair.”

Julia shifted her weight on her feet nervously, twisting the rings on her fingers just to stop herself from standing still. “I’m sorry, Kady.”

The taller girl lowered her eyebrows, looking taken aback by the apology. “For what?”

“Everything. For dragging you into the whole Reynard situation, for getting Penny involved, for hurting you. I never meant for any of that to happen and I’m sorry it did.” Her own eyes began to sting and she could the whites of Kady’s green eyes taking on a red tint, too.

“I’m sorry for leaving.”

And Julia almost let the tears slip past her eyes at that, because Kady was never one to admit she was wrong— let alone, apologize. The smile returned to her lips, her hands itching to pull Kady close and tell her how unnecessary the apology was and how she had forgiven Kady before there was even anything to forgive.

The quiet that followed was a comfortable one. The residual tension had lifted between them and it was as if they were back to the way things were months before, when life sucked but they had each other and that felt like the only thing that mattered.

Kady sniffled and sighed— Julia could see her attempting to build up an unaffected front— but surprised the shorter girl when she held her arms out expectantly at her side, waiting for Julia to fill them.

Julia couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture, her heart swelling as she stepped forward and wrapped her own arms around Kady’s midsection, letting her head fall against the taller girl’s chest.

Immediately, she felt an arm come to rest on the small of her back and the familiar sensation of Kady’s hand brushing through the ends of her hair. Julia couldn’t remember the last time she hugged the girl and now that she was, she didn’t know how she lasted so long without being in Kady’s arms. It struck her that it would probably be a while before she would hug her again and she squeezed tighter, wanting to bottle up how safe and whole she felt and keep it with her forever.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Julia whispered against Kady’s chest, willing herself not to cry just yet. “Promise me you’ll be safe.”

Kady’s cheek came to rest on top of Julia’s head. “I promise I’ll try.” The taller girl paused, her grip around Julia tightening for a second. “And I’m really gonna miss you, too.”

They separated soon after, teary-eyed and vulnerable, Kady moving to wipe her eyes with her sleeve before any of the tears could fall.

Julia’s stomach twisted at the realization that it was time for her to leave, but she forced a smile anyway, striving to not let the moment succumb to sadness. “Goodbye, Kady.”

Kady didn’t return the smile, but Julia sensed the way Kady’s emotions felt less intense and that more than sufficed.

“Bye, Jules.”

The two shared a knowing look before magic surrounded Julia. She expected some of Kady’s emotions to dull inside her after she left, but as the room where she stood disappeared, the connection between them felt as if it only grew stronger.

Julia could sense a lightness to her mood, and though Kady still held an overall gloominess about her, Julia knew she had made a dent in the seemingly permanent grief.

Kady felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> happy-ish kady!
> 
> please show this fic some love considering i sacrificed my gpa for it,, and bc i’ll love you forever if you do. 
> 
> i’m @bestbltches on twitter if you wanna show your love there!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
